Perdidos pero juntos
by Espartano
Summary: Por azares del destino...Hipo y Astrid terminaron en una terrible situación...o no tan terrible!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos…! Primero que nada…debo decir que nuevamente subí esta historia, porque anteriormente tuve unos, inconvenientes…pero una vez resueltos, volví a subir esta historia...he aquí mi primer Fic sobre "How to Train Your Dragon / Como a película es increíble! La primera vez que la vi, ya me había gustado mucho, y con el tiempo, me gusto mucho más! Sinceramente, amo a esta película y espero que en un futuro salga una secuela (Como entrenar a tu dragón 2) o una serie de televisión de "como entrenar a tu dragón", mientras haré este Fic para expresar mi gran admiración por dicha película…es mi primer Fic sobre esta peli, espero que de todos modos les guste…saludos a todos! :D**

**How to train your dragon / como entrenar a tu dragón, no me pertenecen (que lastima ¬¬ ) solo hago un Fic sobre ellos, así que no me demanden! xD**

**Antes que nada, voy a dar una introducción a lo que va a tratar este Fic…**

**Entre las tantas ideas que tenia para crear este Fic, no me decidía sobre que podría tratar, pensé que podía ser sobre alguna aventura, drama, acción, miedo, suspenso, odio o amor…así que preferí hacer algo romántico y así decidí que el tema de este fic sea el "amor" especialmente entre la pareja que a mí me ha gustado mucho…HIPO y ASTRID… :D me encanta esta pareja! **

**Espero que les guste esta Historia!...**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**Perdidos…pero juntos"**

**Capítulo 1**

Berk, un territorio Frio y desolador a simple vista, pero que en su interior se encontraban viviendo los Vikingos, una raza súper valiente de guerreros tanto hombres como mujeres que no temían a nada ni nadie, demostraban coraje, fuerza, valentía, honor y superioridad frente al mundo. En esas tierras se alojaban los vikingos, pero no estaban solos, sino que habitaba otra especie en particular, dejando de lado los simples animales, como por ejemplo los peces, había una especie que allí vivía y que con verlos su magnificencia era de asombrar, allí vivían…DRAGONES!

En resumen, convivían dos poderosas especias, los rudos Vikingos con los temerosos Dragones. Hace muchos años, estas dos especies se encontraban en una guerra, Vikingos contra Dragones. En ese tiempo muchos murieron, cientos de Vikingos y miles de Dragones. Pero Con el fin de la guerra, y ahora con los Dragones viviendo entre los Vikingos, cada día era algo memorable.

La guerra se terminó, gracias a la valentía de ciertos individuos; Hipo, un Vikingo no tan temeroso a simple vista, pero con una gran valentía y una gran astucia, sin mencionar su habilidad para construir distintos tipos de artefactos, y el temeroso "Furia Nocturna" el dragón más temido en ese entonces, por su gran fuerza, su impotente figura y que tan solo oírlo rugir a la bestia daba una sensación de maldad pura generando temor en el ambiente, pero este tan temido dragón se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Hipo, era el dragón y su jinete, Hipo y Furia Nocturna o Chimuelo como Hipo se decidió en llamarlo.

Era un día tranquilo en Berk, todos hacían lo que de costumbre, cocinar, buscar peces para los dragones que allí Vivian, pasar tiempo el uno con el otro, todo se encontraba normal, o eso parecía, no muy lejos de Berk se encontraban Hipo y Chimuelo, preparándose para volver a su casa, ya que habían estado volando por un tiempo y ambos estaban cansados, ambos se estaban a unos kilómetros de Berk, habían estado volando sobre territorios vecinos y ahora se dirigían a su hogar, pasado el tiempo, y una vez que ambos se encontraban en sus tierras, decidieron caminar un poco y en su ahora caminata se encontraron con sus amigos Brutaco, Brutilda, Patan, Patafez Y Astrid. Todos al ver a Hipo y a Chimuelo los saludaron, para después comenzar una simple conversación.

_Otra vez han estado volando en círculos? – pregunto Patan.

_Lo hacemos para entrenar – Respondio Hipo – Chimuelo y yo hacemos un gran equipo, hemos mejorado mucho – comentó este.

_Mi Dragón y Yo también hacemos un gran equipo! – Dijo Patafez

_Como digas – Comentó Brutaco – pero mi dragón es mucho mejor que el tuyo.

_oye tarado! Es mi dragón también! – grito Brutilda

_olvídenlo! Mi dragón y yo los venceríamos a todos ustedes! – Dijo Patan de forma muy excéntrica.

_Ni lo sueñes Patan – Dijo Astrid – no puedes vencerme a mí y a mi dragón!

_Chicos por favor – interfirió Hipo – no discutamos entre quien es mejor, nuestros dragones son fuertes, ninguno es mejor o peor que el otro.

_Lo dices porque sabes que mi dragón y yo te venceríamos – Dijo Brutaco.

_No me hagas reír – dijo Astrid – no puedes ganarle a tu hermana y quieres ganarle a Hipo y a Chimuelo.

_Claro – Respondió Brutilda – lo dices tú que a pesar de ser la novia de Hipo nunca Le has ganado a él y su dragón.

_Que dices? Él no es mi novio – dijo algo sonrojada Astrid.

_Es cierto – Dijo Hipo, quien ya estaba sonrojado por tales comentarios – Astrid es…digo! NO es mi novia! – dijo el muchacho muy sonrojado por el error que casi comete y que los demás notaron, en especial Astrid, quien se sonrojaba más y más.

_Si si – interfirió Brutaco – Lo que ustedes digan "soldaditos del amor" – dijo en forma sarcástica y como broma.

_Cállate! – Dijo Astrid, quien luego de decir eso le dio un golpe a Brutaco – Hipo no es mi novio y tanto yo como mi dragón lo venceríamos a él y a Chimuelo y a todos ustedes junto a sus Dragones – mencionó la joven Guerrera, quien al decir eso generó que sus amigos se pusieran sonrientes.

_Demuéstralo – Dijo Patan – Compitamos para ver quién es el mejor – propuso él joven Vikingo.

_Genial – dijeron Brutaco y Brutilda a la vez.

_Pero qué tipo de competición? – pregunto Patafez.

_Que les parece una carrera? – Propuso Astrid.

_De acuerdo – dijeron todos, menos Hipo. Acto por el cual, Astrid se acerco al muchacho, quedando Frente de él y nuevamente le preguntó.

_Estás de acuerdo Hipo? – pregunto Astrid, quien por posicionarse delante del chico, generó que éste se ruborizara levemente.

_Yo no lo decidiré solo – dijo Hipo, para luego preguntarle a su compañero – Tu qué opinas Chimuelo? – preguntó Hipo, que luego vio que Chimuelo que Chimuelo hizo unos gestos de afirmación, dándole a entender que quería formar parte de ese amistosa competencia – Esta decidido – dijo Hipo – Mañana daremos inicio a la carrera, la cual inicia en el centro del pueblo, sigue recorriendo las islas que están al norte de Berk y luego devuelta a casa, de acuerdo? – pregunto Hipo, quien pudo notar como todos sus amigos afirmaban con su cabeza que estaban de acuerdo con lo acordado.

Después de acordar como se desarrollaría la carrera, todos se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar como debían ya que mañana iban a tener que esforzarse mucho para poder ganar la competencia.

El tiempo pasó rápido y un nuevo día había comenzado, para algunos Vikingos y Dragones solo era un día como los otros, donde harían lo mismo que siempre hacían, pero para cierto grupo de amigos, ese era un día crucial, el día donde demostrarían quien era mejor trabajando con su dragón.

Patan, Patafez, Brutaco, Brutilda, Astrid e Hipo ya se encontraban en el centro del pueblo, todos estaban preparando a sus dragones, dándoles algo para beber, algo de comida y preparando las sogas que usaban para sujetarse a sus dragones. Hipo era el que más cuidaba a su Dragón, para él, Chimuelo no era un simple dragón, era su mejor amigo y siempre trataba de cuidarlo, le dio de comer, agua y preparo la montadura que tenía Chimuelo, además de asegurarse de que su pierna ortopédica estuviera bien sujeta y que no la fuese a perder o que no generara ninguna complicación a lo largo de la competencia.

Todos estaban listos, cada dragón con su jinete y todos se posicionaron en una sola línea para poder dar inicio a la carrera; pero antes de que esto comenzara inesperadamente, mientras Hipo estaba sobre Chimuelo, no pudo evitar notar como Astrid lo miro repentinamente, haciendo que sus miradas se quedaran fijas el uno del otro, para que luego ambos se sonrojaran levemente.

_Buena Suerte Astrid – Dijo Hipo, quien como respuesta de Astrid, recibió una sonrriza por parte de la chica.

_listos? – Dijo Astrid en Voz alta, haciendo que todos se prepararan en posición de salida – YA! – Grito La chica, haciendo que todos salieran con un gran impulso, y que poco a poco ganaran más y más velocidad.

La carrera había comenzado y el grupo de Vikingos y dragones, ya se encontraba rumbo a unas islas que se encontraban al norte de Berk, a unos kilómetros de allí. Todos daban lo mejor de sí, Patafez con su Groncol y tanto Brutaco como Brutilda y su dragón eran quienes estaban en último lugar, Patafez y su Groncol no eran muy buenos en carreras, mientras que Brutaco y Brutilda no dejaban de discutir entre sí de que culpa del otro iban perdiendo. Patan era quien iba en segundo lugar, mientras que Hipo y Astrid iban cabeza a cabeza por el primer lugar. Después de un tiempo, se podían divisar las distintas islas que debían cruzar, pero algo que nadie tomo en cuenta fue que sobre las islas se estaba formando una densa niebla que dificultaba la visibilidad, hecho que desoriento a los competidores. La niebla era de tal magnitud que cubría kilómetros del territorio, y esto provocó que por precaución Patafez y su Groncol dieran la vuelta y volvieran a su hogar, dejándolo fuera de la competencia; pero al cabo de unos segundos Brutaco y Brutilda se habían desorientado y al ver que Patafez se iba, decidieron seguirlo a casa, acto que también los dejo fuera de la competencia. Solo quedaban Patan, Astrid, Hipo y sus respectivos dragones.

Tanto los jóvenes Vikingos como sus Dragones se vieron afectados por la escasa visibilidad que tenían.

_Chicos – Dijo Hipo – creo que deberíamos volver – propuso el Chico.

_Si – Dijeron Astrid y Patan al unísono.

_Pero por donde vamos? – preguntó Patan – Yo no veo nada y no se en que dirección hay que ir!

_Tan solo da la vuelta Patan – Comentó Astrid – Hipo, vámonos de aquí – y ante esto último los tres vikingos y sus dragones comenzaron el regreso a casa. Patan estaba algo asustado porque no podía ver casi nada, y temía que diera contra una roca o algo malo le sucediera, así que en vez de ser precavido, decidió darle una señal a su dragón para que volara mucho más Rápido y así salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero este acto provocó que tanto Hipo como Astrid ya no pudieran ver a Patan, dejándolos solos. Ambos Vikingos y sus Dragones avanzaban lentamente, y en un momento Astrid logra ver una Roca que estaba muy cerca de ella y lo que siguió fue que ella advirtió del peligro advirtiéndoles a Hipo con un "CUIDADO". Sin saberlo, estaban avanzando entre una serie de columnas de rocas, cuyo forma y filo podrían lastimas a Los Dragones o a sus Jinetes, por lo cual comenzaron a evadir Cada Roca que encontraban en su camino, pero sus acciones evasivas no podían ser muy bien realizadas, ya que un movimiento en falso y podría llegar a herir gravemente a los Vikingos o a sus Dragones.

Repentinamente, Astrid vio una gran roca frente a ella, ante lo cual su dragón intentó evadirla pero en su intento se golpea bruscamente una de sus alas, haciendo que este junto a Astrid comenzaran a caer al suelo, Hipo pudo notar el golpe que habían dado y los posteriores gritos de Astrid y Su dragón, así que junto a Chimuelo fueron a evitar que la caída los matara. Desesperadamente, su velocidad aumentó y una vez que Astrid estaba cerca de ellos, Hipo pudo sujetarla y ayudarla rápidamente a montarse en Chimuelo, para luego ir por el Dragón de Astrid, que una vez cerca de ellos, Chimuelo intentó sujetarlo, pero Tormentula (el nombre del Dragón de Astrid) daba fuertes aleteos en un intento de ganar altitud, lo cual solo provocó que una de sus alas le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara a Chimuelo y este diera contra una Roca filosa que allí estaba.

Después del golpe, Chimuelo comenzó a perder altitud, y no podía mantenerse estable en el aire, intentaba volar pero cada vez caía mas y mas. Hipo y Astrid se desesperaron, ya que ningún dragón podía mantenerse volando correctamente, pero lo que no entendían era porque Chimuelo no podía volar, la roca no había dado contra sus grandes alas, pero luego Astrid pudo notar algo.

_Hipo! – Grito Astrid – mira! – dijo esta, señalando la cola de Chimuelo, donde la aleta artificial que tenia estaba rota. Hipo se dio cuenta del problema, sin esa aleta, Chimuelo no podía mantenerse estable mientras volaba, y no tenia de los elementos ni el tiempo necesario para repararla, Hipo volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, que para sorpresa del chico iban a impactar sobre el agua, que pudo ser un alivio, solo que Hipo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, porque el golpe del impacto contra el agua fue tal que provocó que Astrid e Hipo quedaran inconscientes y al estar en el agua, cada vez se hundían mas y mas, lo cual era cuestión de tiempo para que su fin llegara.

**UUUUUUHHHH!...que problemita eh! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi primer Historia sobre "como entrenara tu dragón"…** **comenten si les gusto! Y si no les gusto comenten igual! Jaja.**

**Saludos a todos! Espero que les haya gustado! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! :D he aquí mi segundo Capítulo de esta Historia! Espero que les guste, ya que me estoy esforzando eh! Jaja…bue, no tengo mucho que decir así que, los dejo con el Fic…**

"**How to train Your Dragon / Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece (por mala suerte ¬¬ ) **

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON**

"**Perdidos…pero juntos"**

**Capítulo 2**

_OOOOHHH mi cabeza! – Dijo Hipo, quien se despertó de lo que él creía era una horrible pesadilla. Pero la cruda realidad era que realmente habían vivido algo muy similar a una pesadilla, aunque luego de unos segundo recordó todo lo que había sucedido, cosa que comenzó a Preocupar al joven Vikingo, que pensó que algo malo le había sucedido a Astrid, Chimuelo o a Tormentula, pero al mirar cerca de él su preocupación ceso, ya que a casi 1 metro de Hipo, estaba Astrid y Tormentula, quienes al parecer aun seguían aturdidas por el golpe que se habían dado.

_Astrid…ASTRID – Dijo Hipo, intentando despertar a la chica – Astrid despierta.

_Hi…po? – Dijo Astrid, de manera suave – que…que sucedió? – pregunto esta.

_Caímos y nos estrellamos contra el agua – Explicaba Hipo – el golpe nos debió dejar inconscientes y la marea debió arrastrarnos hasta esta isla – decía el chico, que miraba fijamente a su amiga., que levemente comenzó a ponerse de pié.

_Estas bien? – Preguntó Astrid, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Hipo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

_S-s-s-i – Respondió Hipo – y tú? – preguntó.

_si – Respondió Astrid – por cierto, gracias por salvarme, si tú y chimuelo no me hubieran ayudado, la caída me habría matado – Dijo Astrid, quien luego le dio un abrazo a Hipo, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho comenzara a latir cada vez más fuerte, lo cual también provocó que se sonrojara un poco más, pero luego de tomar un poco de valor, Hipo también abrazó a Astrid, haciendo que ahora la sonrojada sea la chica. Pero el hermoso momento fue interrumpido por Hipo, quien recordó algo muy importante.

_CHIMUELO! – Grito Hipo, recordando que no había visto a su dragón aún. Haciendo que comenzara a gritar su nombre y mirar por todos lados con la esperanza de poder verlo. Cosa que no fue tan necesaria, ya que el Dragón apareció poco después. Chimuelo salió de entre el pequeño bosque que la isla presentaba. Al parecer, el dragón estaba intentando volar, pero cuando perdió su aleta artificial, esto se le hizo imposible.

_Chimuelo – Dijo Hipo, quien seguido abrazó a su amigo Dragón – sabes que sin tu aleta no puedes volar - comento el chico, quien como respuesta de Chimuelo recibió una mirada triste por parte del Dragón, seguido de unos gruñidos de tristeza por parte de la bestia.

_Hipo! – Grito repentinamente Astrid, llamando la atención de este quien fue donde Astrid estaba, junto a su Dragón – Ayúdame Hipo, Tormentula está herida! – Dijo Astrid, señalando un ala de su Dragón que tenía un gran corte, que más que seguro, le causaba mucho dolor al dragón, además de impedirle volar.

_Descuida Astrid – Dijo Hipo – yo me ocuparé!. Chimuelo ayúdame a buscar algo en el bosque que nos ayude a curar la Herida de Tormentula – Comentó Hipo, quien por parte de Chimuelo recibió un gruñido de afirmación.

Hipo y Chimuelo fueron de inmediato al bosque, juntaron unas plantas medicinales, algunas rocas para preparar la mezcla de las plantas y al encontrar un poco de agua que se podía beber, decidieron llevar un poco en una de las botas de cuero que tenia Hipo, ya que no encontraron donde más poder llevar algo de agua. Después de algunos minutos, Hipo y Chimuelo volvieron junto a Astrid y Tormentula. Astrid limpiaba la herida mientras que Hipo comenzó a moler las plantas con unas piedras, hasta que formó una pasta que le pusieron a Tormentula en la herida, para luego improvisar un vendaje con la soga que Astrid usaba para sostenerte sobre Tormentula.

_Bien, ahora solo hay que asegurarse que Tormentula descanse – Dijo Hipo.

_Espera Hipo! – Interrumpió Astrid – pero estamos atrapados en esta isla, mi pobre tormentula no puede volar y Chimuelo perdió su aleta Artificial. Como volveremos a casa? – Preguntó la chica.

_tranquila, de seguro nuestros amigos no están buscando – Respondió Hipo – solo hay que esperar a que nos encuentren y hacer que traigan un barco, Chimuelo y Tormentula no pueden volar, así que será mejor que vallan en un barco.

_Pero si no nos encuentran? – Dijo algo desesperada Astrid – y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre? – Dijo aún más preocupada la Chica.

_Astrid, no te preocupes, saldremos de esta – Dijo Hipo, poniendo su mano sobre el Hombro de su amiga – te prometo que saldremos de aquí, no te asustes – Dijo Hipo en un tono suave, haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara por tales palabras dichas de manera tan protectora y seductora por parte de Hipo.

_Asustada?...YO? – Dijo Astrid, intentando no demostrar debilidad – soy la Vikinga más fuerte y valiente, yo no tengo miedo – Dijo la chica, haciendo que la conversación terminara.

Hipo se quedo con Chimuelo, revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida, y además, viendo alguna posibilidad de hacer una nueva aleta para su dragón. Mientras, Astrid se quedaba con Tormentula, dándole agua y algunos pescados que pudo conseguir. La tarde transcurría y nadie los encontraban aún, al parecer, iban a estar un tiempo en esa isla, perdidos…pero juntos.

Mientras, en la isla de Berk, se encontraban en el centro del pueblo Patan, Patafez, Brutaco y Brutilda discutiendo entre sí, por quien había sido el vencedor.

_Les digo que yo gane! – decía Patan – ustedes se retiraron a mitad de la carrera.

_Claro que no idiota – Dijo Brutilda – Nosotros dimos la vuelta en la isla y volvimos hasta aquí! Llegamos primeros! – Interrumpió Brutaco.

_Pero yo di la vuelta completa – Dijo Patan – ustedes no completaron el recorrido! Solo yo, Astrid y también Hipo lo hicimos!

_a propósito Patan – Dijo Patafez – Donde están Hipo y Astrid? – pregunto Patafez.

_no lo sé – Respondió Patan – iban detrás de mí y luego no los volví a ver, esa maldita niebla no me dejaba ver casi nada.

_De seguro Hipo y Astrid abandonaron la carrera y fueron en una especie de cita – Dijo Brutaco.

_Que Hipo Fue a qué? – Interrumpió Estoico, el jefe de la tribu de los Vikingos, y padre de Hipo, que al parecer, escucho la conversación de los jóvenes Vikingos.

_Que Hipo Esta con Astrid – Dijo Patan – teníamos una carrera y repentinamente desaparecieron, creemos que decidieron estar solos y se fueron en una cita.

_Desaparecieron? – Preguntó nuevamente Estoico – Seguros que están bien, y que están en una cita? – preguntó nuevamente el adulto.

_Si – respondieron todos al unísono.

_De acuerdo – Dijo Estoico, pero aún así se sentía algo preocupado – si llegan a ver a Hipo, díganle que me busque – y así, los jóvenes vikingos asintieron en afirmación a la petición de Estoico y posteriormente todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar después de una agotadora carrera.

Mientras tanto, Hipo, Astrid, Chimuelo y Tormentula esperaban y esperaban, el tiempo pasaba y el Sol se estaba ocultando, dando paso a una nueva noche, una noche donde deberían estar varados en una isla, sin posibilidad de escapar o pedir ayuda, no quedaba otra alternativa que descansar por el momento. Hipo y Astrid juntaron varios trozos de madera y gracias a la ayuda de Chimuelo y Tormentula pudieron prender una fogata para así cocinar unos pescados, ya que a Hipo y Astrid no les gustaba tanto el pescado crudo, a diferencia de sus dragones, que si comían el pescado crudo.

_Aquí tienes – dijo Hipo, alcanzándole un pescado ya cocinado a Astrid que estaba al lado de Hipo quien recibió un "gracias" por parte de ella – Mañana intentaré hacer otra Aleta para Chimuelo, con suerte podremos salir de aquí – Comentó Hipo.

_Crees que mañana podremos volver? – Preguntó Astrid.

_No lo sé – Respondió Hipo – si nos buscan y nos encuentran, saldremos de aquí, sino nos quedaremos hasta que hallemos la forma de volver a casa.

_Como harás para hacer una nueva Aleta para tu Dragón? – Volvió a preguntar Astrid.

_Si encuentro los materiales necesarios, será cuestión de tiempo – Respondió Hipo – no es lo mismo hacer una Aleta Artificial aquí, que en la Herrería, donde tengo todo lo necesario para hacerlo de forma más rápida.

_Espero que nos estén buscando – Dijo Astrid – no quiero pasar días en esta isla.

_Ya volveremos a casa Astrid – Dijo Hipo – es solo cuestión de tiempo, No tienes que preocuparte demasiado.

_NO es que me preocupe demasiado – Comentó Astrid – soy Fuerte y Valiente, recuerdas? Yo…Yo…solo quiero que Tormentula descanse debidamente, y aquí no podrá hacerlo, necesita estar en casa. – Dijo la chica, intentando disimular su preocupación y angustia por salir del lugar, sin mencionar que algo de miedo tenía.

_Si, claro – Dijo Hipo, con un tono sarcástico, mientras unas leves carcajadas salían de su boca, aunque él intentaba no reírse.

_Te estás burlando de mí? – Dijo algo enojada Astrid.

_Eehh no…no… - Dijo Hipo, quien se dio cuenta que podría llegar a ser golpeado si enfurecía a Astrid – Solo pienso que todos tenemos temores…a mi me da algo de miedo tener que pasar toda la noche aquí, pero estando con Chimuelo, Tormentula y a Tú lado, el temor desaparece, no tiene nada de malo sentir miedo algunas veces, sabes?.

_Soy una Vikinga! No puedo sentir miedo! – Dijo Astrid.

_Si, eres una Vikinga – Dijo Hipo – pero eso no significa que no puedas sentir temor alguna vez…apuesto a que ahora sientes aunque sea un poco de miedo! – Mencionó Hipo, intentando hacer que Astrid confesara.

_Yo no siento Miedo – Dijo Astrid un poco enojada.

_Tú si tienes miedo – Volvió a decir Hipo.

_QUE NO! – Dijo Astrid, levantando levemente su puño, en señal de enojo contra Hipo.

_QUE SI! – Volvió a decir Hipo, sin importar que Astrid lo estuviera por golpear – Y si quieres golpearme, hazlo! Eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes miedo!

_Porque te empeñas tanto en saber si tengo o no miedo? – Volvió a decir Astrid, pero esta vez estaba un poco menos enojada.

_Porque…porque quiero que lo admitas – Dijo algo dudoso Hipo.

_Tienes que tener algún motivo! – Dijo Astrid.

_eeehhh…no exactamente – Dijo Hipo, algo tartamudeando.

_no es una respuesta – Mencionó Astrid – Quiero saber porque te interesa saber por lo que siento?

_PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI! – Dijo Hipo, haciendo que Astrid escuchara muy atentamente lo que decía – me preocupo por ti Astrid, quiero saber cuando tengas miedo para solo hacerte entender que yo estoy y estaré contigo para protegerte – Dijo Hipo, quien luego de tales palabras dejo de mirar a Astrid para dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado. Mientras que por varios segundos, hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que se reanudo la conversación.

_Sabes, a pesar de que intente ser la más fuerte o valiente, no puedo evitar sentir…cosas – Dijo Astrid, algo decepcionada de sus palabras – No puedo evitar sentir miedo algunas veces…y si…ahora tengo algo de miedo, no quiero estar aquí – Dijo la chica, quien bajo su cabeza levemente, mirando el suelo.

_Astrid, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo – Dijo Hipo, quien con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de Astrid, haciendo que levante su mirada y lo vea a Hipo a los ojos, al igual que veía sus labios al decir tales palabras – Mientras estemos aquí, yo te voy a cuidar…no te preocupes…no estás sola, yo voy a estar contigo.

Hipo y Astrid se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, notando que estaban cerca el uno del otro. Los segundos pasaban, y ambos jóvenes Vikingos no dejaban de verse, de tal manera se fueron sonrojando poco a poco, podían sentir como sus corazones latían, y la distancia entre ellos iba acorándose poco a poco, hasta que una especie de ronroneo de Chimuelo y Tormentula despistaron la mirada de Hipo Y Astrid, quienes notaron que los Dragones estaban viendo todo lo que hacían, cosa que hiso que se separaran de un posible beso a dar.

_y ustedes que miran – Dijo Hipo, algo sonrojado por el momento que acababa de vivir.

_Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir un poco – Dijo Astrid, quien por parte de Hipo afirmo lo que dijo, y ambos vieron como sus Dragones se acostaban cerca de sus respectivos Jinetes. Hipo se recostó en el suelo, pero Astrid también se acostó cerca de Hipo, estaban juntos, con Chimuelo y Tormentula cerca de ellos, y un cálido fuego que les ayudaba a no tener Frío. Pero en un momento, Astrid e Hipo se acercaron más y más, hasta llegar al punto en que Astrid le dio un golpe en el hombro, y además le dijo:

_esto es por burlarte de mi y hacerme enojar! – Dijo Astrid, que luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo, sorprendiéndolo y luego le dijo – Y esto…por todo lo demás.

Luego de ese beso, Hipo y Astrid decidieron dormir un poco, el uno cerca del otro, prácticamente estaban abrazados. Estaban perdidos en una isla, por el momento no tenían forma de volver a su hogar, pero para ser la primera noche en un lugar perdido, no la habían pasado tan mal. Ahora es momento de descansar y luego ver la forma de regresar a su casa. Pero luego de que los jóvenes Vikingos vivieran un momento romántico, el uno cerca del otro, casi se besan en los labios y Astrid e Hipo están durmiendo abrazados; Tanto Hipo como Astrid no pudieron evitar preguntarse en sus respectivas mentes "¿sucederá algo similar?" y luego durmieron plácidamente, el uno con el otro, abrazados…juntos.

**TA DA! Que les pareció? Esta historia no va a ser tan larga…creo que falta 1 o 2 capítulos más y se termina…espero que les haya gustado! Comenten porfa! Saludos y hasta luego :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo algo muy serio e importante que decirles…HOLA! :D jajaja…**

**Bienvenidos sean a mi tercer capítulo de esta historia! Sinceramente me está gustando como va quedando todo el lapso del Fic…a mi me gusto, no se a ustedes…espero que si les haya gustado mi historia…comenten si les gustó o no les gustó! Porfa! **

**Porque les pido que comenten o dejen un review? Porque algo que ustedes no saben es que estos sus comentarios o review serán algo caritativo, ya que por cada review donaran un momento de felicidad…felicidad para mi que estoy escribiendo todo esto! Jajajajaja xD**

**Bue, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo…**

"**How to train your dragon / como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece (ojala me perteneciera, pero no es asi ¬¬ )**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON**

"**Perdidos…pero juntos"**

**Capítulo 3**

La isla de Berk, con el fin de la guerra, tanto los vikingos como los dragones no debían preocuparse por posibles conflictos. Ahora era una era de paz y tranquilidad, pero para Estoico no había tranquilidad alguna, el adulto busco a su Hijo Hipo por casi toda la aldea; lo buscó en su casa, en la herrería, preguntando a los habitantes sobre su paradero, lo buscó en algunos lugares del bosque pero no hubo suerte alguna, Estoico no encontraba a su hijo. Hipo solía ausentarse algunas horas, pero nunca se ausentó durante todo un día, eso preocupaba a su padre, él sabía muy bien que Hipo podría estar en algún problema, y como era de costumbre, su padre intentaría ayudarlo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Estoico fue en busca de los amigos de Hipo. Patafez, Patan, Brutaco y Brutilda le dijeron a Estoico sobre la carrera que habían tenido. Patan le explicó que él había sido el último en ver a Hipo y Astrid, pero debido a la espesa niebla, no sabía donde se habían dirigido. Estoico formulo un plan de búsqueda, donde Patan, Patafest, Brutaco y Brutilda montarían a sus dragones y les enseñarían a Estoico y un grupo de Vikingos que irían en un barco por donde fue el recorrido de la carrera, y donde fue el último punto en el que vieron a Hipo y Astrid. Los jinetes y sus dragones emprendieron el vuelo y el barco dirigido por Estoico y un grupo de hombres comenzaron una búsqueda por mar y aire, en objetivo a salvar: Hipo, Chimuelo, Astrid y Tormentula.

Mientras, Astrid acababa de despertar, de inmediato notó que Chimuelo e Hipo no estaban durmiendo, al parecer ya se había despertado y habían ido a hacer algo, pero Astrid también noto que el Chaleco de piel que Hipo siempre usaba estaba cubriendo a Astrid.

_Seguro Hipo me dejo su chaleco para no pasar frío – Dijo Astrid para si misma, quien además tuvo una sonrisa por tal gesto por parte de Hipo.

La joven Vikinga recordó que Hipo le dijo que él intentaría reconstruir la aleta artificial de Chimuelo, así que supuso que estaba buscando algún material que le fuera útil. Astrid no quiso seguir descansando y decidió que primero vería como se encontraba Tormentula, revisando su herida, la cual parecía estar sanando debidamente, y luego decidió ir a buscar algo de comer, así que comenzó la búsqueda de algunos pescados para los Dragones, para ella e Hipo.

Luego de un tiempo, Astrid había juntado varios peces para Tormentula y Chimuelo, mientras que estaba cocinando algunos peces para ella y para Hipo, preparó una buena fogata y espero a que aparecieran sus compañeros. La espera no fue muy larga ya que al cabo de unos minutos, Hipo y Chimuelo aparecieron donde estaba Astrid y Tormentula.

_oigan, la cena esta lista – Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

_Gracias – dijo Fríamente Hipo, mientras que Chimuelo solo se dedico a comer sus peces.

_¿Sucede algo Hipo? – Pregunto Astrid.

_Es que no encuentro los materiales necesarios para hacer una nueva aleta Para Chimuelo – Respondió Hipo – necesitaría bastante metal y alguna forma para fundirlo y poder armas la aleta – y ante tal explicación, Hipo no pudo esconder su expresión de decepción ante tal problema.

_No te preocupes – Le dijo Astrid, quien sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo, calmándolo y haciendo que se sorprendiera y sonrojara – Ya encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí.

_¿Crees que no estarán buscando? – Pregunto Hipo.

_Espero que sí – Respondió Astrid, quien al igual que Hipo, decidió comenzar a comer su pescado.

Lo que los Jóvenes Vikingos y sus Dragones no sabían, era que Estoico ya había dado inicio a una búsqueda por aire y por mar. Mientras Patafez, Brutaco, Brutilda y Patafez sobrevolaban una zona, el barco comandado por Estoico y un grupo de Hombre los seguían, ya que eran los dragones y su jinetes quienes conocían el recorrido de la carrera que habían tenido el día anterior.

_Aquí fue donde los vi por última vez – Grito Patan, para quienes iban en el barco lo escucharan.

_Busquen alrededor del lugar – Ordenó Estoico, y de inmediato, los jóvenes vikingos y sus dragones se dividieron y buscaron alrededor del punto en donde habían visto por última vez a Hipo y Astrid.

Varios minutos más tarde, los Dragones y sus jinetes volvieron a donde Estoico estaba.

_¿Alguna señal de Hipo, Astrid o los dragones? Preguntó Estoico, pero como respuesta los Jóvenes Vikingos solo hicieron silencio, indicando que no habían encontrado nada ni a nadie.

_¿Donde pueden estar? – Dijo Estoico en voz alta, pero antes de seguir pensando claramente pudo notar que cerca de allí habían una serie de grandes columnas de roca, pero en la base de una de esas columnas, había algo que le llamo la atención – Acérquenme a ese lugar! – ordenó Estoico, y seguidamente, los vikingos remaron para acercar el barco al punto que su jefe les señalo. Lo que Estoico encontró lo preocupo mucho más, era una aleta, pero no cualquiera aleta, era la de Chimuelo.

Todos pudieron notar de quien era esa aleta, su color rojo, estructura y el símbolo de la cabeza de un dragón en blanco, eran las características de la aleta que Chimuelo usaba.

Todos se miraban el uno con el otro, preguntándose qué les habrá sucedido o donde pueden estar, pero Estoico fue más listo, ya que al notar donde había encontrado la aleta, supuso que habían dado contra alguna roca y eso fue el motivo por el cual la perdió, así que la marea debió arrastras a Hipo, Chimuelo, Astrid y tormentula a alguna de as tantas islas cercanas.

_Escúchenme bien todos – Grito Estoico – Quiero que quien este sobre un dragón allá y reviese por completo cada una de las islas que haya alrededor, busquen en TODAS las islas, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña – ordeno el jefe, haciendo que Patafez, Patan, Brutaco y Brutilda comenzaran a buscar en las islas cercanas – Mientras, nosotros buscaremos en otras islas – y al final de estas palabras, quienes iban en el barco, comenzaron su búsqueda en otra serie de islas que estaba un poco más lejos del lugar donde habían encontrado la aleta de Chimuelo.

Mientras tanto, Chimuelo estaba jugando, saltando y revolcándose en el pasto, Tormentula solo descansaba, caminaba de vez en cuando, pero para que su herida sane, solía pasar el tiempo recostada, Hipo y Astrid pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, hablando de cómo saldrían de ese lugar, si los vendrían a rescatar, y cuando podrían volver a su casa, pero repentinamente, la conversación ya no se basaba en salir de esa isla, sino que comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, la conversación que tenían la hacían mientras daban una caminata por la isla.

_Oye Astrid, no crees que no es tan malo estar en esta isla – Preguntó Hipo.

_Hipo, tormentula esta herida y al igual que chimuelo no pueden volar, sin mencionar el hecho de que estamos atrapados – Respondió Astrid.

_Gracias por recordármelo! – Dijo de manera sarcástica Hipo – pero a lo que me refiero es que, a pesar de esas cuestiones, hemos pasado un tiempo algo agradable…tu y yo…juntos – Menciono el chico, quien se sonrojaba por lo que estaba diciendo.

_lo dices por lo de anoche – preguntó Astrid, algo sonrojada.

_no solo por eso, sabes? He estado pensando y…bueno…estar contigo no es malo…al contrario, me gus…me gust... – Hablaba algo nervioso Hipo – Me gusta estar contigo Astrid.

_lo dices enserio? – preguntó Astrid, quien estaba sonrojada por lo que Hipo decía, además de sorprendida por tales palabras.

_si, me gusta estar contigo – Dijo Hipo, tomando valor para no parecer tonto tartamudeando y también intentaba disimular sus nervios - estar en esta isla no es tan malo si estoy contigo preciosa – "PRECIOSA"! Pensó Hipo, no podía creer que le dijo eso, él no quería decir algo como eso, pero lo hiso, y ahora no sabía que decir para explicar porque le dijo eso.

_oye…Hipo… - intentaba decir Astrid – a mí también me gusta estar aquí…perdidos…pero juntos… - y luego de decir eso, Hipo y Astrid sabían que iban a hacer a continuación, ya que poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro, las distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más y más, y al igual que la anterior noche, ambos estaban sonrojados, y podían escuchar sus corazones latir, pero ahora la diferencia era que sus rostros estaban tan cercas que podían sentir respirar al otro, y por suerte Chimuelo estaba distraído jugando mientras Tormentula estaba descansando. Era cuestión de unos pocos centímetros más y ambos Vikingos tendrían un apasionante beso. Pero…algo paso…

_uuuhhh los soldaditos del amor –dijo alguien, que para sorpresa de Hipo y Astrid era nada más ni nada menos que Brutaco junto a Brutilda – quieren que los dejemos en privado, o prefieren irse de aquí? – Dijo Brutaco en un tono de burla. Seguido pudieron ver como Patan y Patafez llegaban en sus dragones hacia donde ellos estaban, pero detrás de Hipo y Astrid se escucho otro sonido, no de un dragón, era otra cosa, que al mirar que o quien era pudieron notar que era un barco, tripulado por un grupo de Vikingos, en especial allí estaba Estoico, que bajo del barco y sin pensarlo se acercó a donde estaba si hijo, Hipo no se quedo de manos cruzadas y fue con su padre para darle un abrazo.

_PAPÁ! – Dijo Hipo Feliz – Nos encontraron!

_HIJO! – Dijo Estoico Feliz de ver que su muchacho estaba bien – ¿pero que les pasó?

_Había una densa niebla y Tormentula se lastimo una de sus alas con una columna de rocas – Explicó Astrid – Hipo y chimuelo intentaron nos salvaron, pero Chimuelo perdió su aleta y no pudimos salir de aquí – finalizo la chica, que luego de eso vio como tormentula fue a donde ellos estaban, no podía volar pero si caminar; a su lado apareció Chimuelo, quien denotaba una expresión de felicidad al ver a todos los vikingos y dragones allí presentes.

_lo importante es que estén bien – dijo Estoico Feliz – Volvamos a casa – propuso el hombre, y después Hipo, Astrid, Chimuelo y Tormentula subieron al barco que comenzó su regreso a casa, adiós a esa isla donde estaban atrapados, ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar para que llegaran a su hogar, pero el viaje de regreso a Berk no fue tan reconfortante para Hipo y Astrid, ambos no podían evitar pensar que por la interrupción de Brutaco y Brutilda, ellos podrían haberse dado un beso que ambos querían tener. En todo el viaje, Hipo y Astrid tenían una pequeña expresión de tristeza.

Pasado un rato, su Hogar, su dulce Hogar estaba frente a ellos, habían vuelto, los dragones fueron directo a comer algunos pescado que dejaban en un gran recipiente en el centro de la aldea, mientras Estoico, Hipo, Astrid, Patafez, Patan, Brutaco y Brutilda siguieron a los dragones hasta el centro de Berk. Mientras sus dragones descansaban, los vikingos hablaban y conversaban de lo que había sucedido, desde el inicio de la carrera, el momento donde Chimuelo, Tormentula, Astrid e Hipo se accidentaron, su estadía en la isla y finalmente el momento cuando los encontraron y llevaron a su hogar, todos felices de que los vikingos y los dragones estuvieran a salvo, Estoico decidió ir a descansar. Patan se fue a volar con su dragón, Patafez fue al gran salón a comer algo, dejando así a Brutaco, Brutilda, Astrid e Hipo.

_bueno…ya estamos aquí…en casa – Dijo Hipo, quien estaba algo triste – Ya salimos de esa isla…

_Si…deberíamos estar felices…verdad? – Dijo Astrid, quien no estaba tan feliz

_Si… - Dijo Hipo – pero…porque no lo estoy?... – Comentó el muchacho.

_No…yo tampoco estoy feliz – Dijo Astrid.

_acaso no querían salir de esa tonta isla? – Preguntó Brutilda.

_Seguro querían estar a solas – Interrumpió Brutaco, quien se rió un poco junto a su hermana.

_no es eso…es que – Intento decir Astrid, pero fue interrumpida por Hipo.

_Si…fue justamente eso – Dijo Hipo, Sorprendiendo mucho a Astrid – falto que hiciéramos una cosa – comentó Hipo, quien por parte de Astrid recibió un gesto de que ella sabía a lo que él se refería, y al igual que Hipo, Astrid también quería hacer esa "cosa" que no habían hecho.

_Y que falto que hicie… - Intentó decir Brutilda, pero la respuesta a su pregunta apareció frente a sus ojos, ya que ella y Brutaco vieron claramente que Hipo y Astrid se acercaron el uno al otro, Vieron como Astrid tomaba el rostro de Hipo con sus dos manos, mientras Hipo sujetaba la cadera de Astrid, y luego vieron como Hipo y Astrid se dieron un beso MUY apasionado. El beso duro varios segundos, pero a falta de aire, los vikingos se separaron, mirando se el uno al otro, notando como tanto Hipo como Astrid tenían una gran sonrisa por lo que acababan de hacer, un gran beso, que era fruto de los sentimientos de Hipo y Astrid, al cabo de ese beso, se tomaron de las manos y fueron caminando a ver cómo estaban Chimuelo y Tormentula, pero no faltaban los comentarios de sus amigos…

_Allí van…los soldaditos del am… - pero antes de que Brutaco Pudiera finalizar su frase con la que se burlaba, Astrid le dio un golpe en la cara a Brutaco, haciendo que este callera al suelo gritando "eso me dolió! Me dolió mucho!" además de hacer reír a su hermana Brutilda, quien se divertía con la quejas de su hermano, él se quejaba como un chiquillo…

Después de eso, Hipo y Astrid siguieron su camino, tomados de las manos y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, solo quedaba seguir con sus vidas, ahora sabiendo lo que sentían el uno del otro, esperando que pronto haya más de esos besos y que los días del porvenir sean felices para esta parejita.

**:D TA DA! Que les pareció? Pensé que iba a ser más larga la historia…pero decidí que con esto está bien…ahora falta que me digan ustedes…que les pareció? Respondan con un review! En un futuro cercano creo que escribiré otras Historias de "Como entrenar a tu dragón"…AH! Espero que comenten, pero no solo por la historia…verán, tengo una pregunta para quien sea que este leyendo y tenga la amabilidad de responderme…ciertas personas me dijeron que se va a hacer una secuela de "Como entrenar a tu Dragón" o sea, que va a salir "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2" para el 2013…también me dijeron que "Dreamborks" Firmo un contrato con "Cartoon Network" para crear una serie de televisión que saldrá en dicho famoso canal de dibujos animados en el 2012! (Este año :D )…quien tenga la gran amabilidad de responderme acerca de que si esta información es correcta y me puedan pasar algún link d alguna pagina donde se afirme eso, se los agradecería enormemente…enserio! Les estaré enormemente agradecido…**

**Ahora si…me despido y espero que les haya gustado mi historia…**

**Comenten! Si les gusto el fic, si no le gusto…o si pueden responderme lo que les acabo de preguntar hace un ratito…comenten! Jajajaja xD**

**Saludos para todos…**

**Atentamente:**

**Espartano.**


End file.
